1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing apparatus and, more particularly, to such a securing apparatus which is operable temporarily to secure a work object, such as a boat or the like, at substantially any location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of circumstances in which there is a need to secure a work object temporarily in a location where there is no convenient means available for accomplishing this task. For example, in boating for such purposes as water skiing, fishing, camping and the like there is frequently the need to secure the boat on a beach or bank adjacent to a body of water where no facilities are available to do so. Thus, in the case of water skiing on a lake or river, typically the boat is operated to a relatively remote location bounding the body of water and the participants disembark to set up a temporary camp. The water skiers then in turn operate out of this temporary camp while water skiing. Characteristically, there is no facility available for securing the boat at the time the camp is set up or at other times during the day when the boat is not in use or when passengers are boarding and/or leaving the boat.
At such times it is an expedient to drag a log or large rock to the position at which it is desired to secure the boat and thereafter to tie a securing line from the boat to the log or rock to achieve the desired result. Not only is this inconvenient and onerous, but frequently no such objects are readily available.
Other considerable disadvantages exist in this practice in that typically the boat is drawn partially up on the beach before being tied off leading to inordinate wearing of the underside of the hull. Furthermore, continual wave motion causes the hull to be worn against the sand of the beach and other more abrasive objects over time causing damage to the hull. In other instances, particularly where the beach slopes at a shallow angle beneath the surface of the water, the propeller and related equipment can be damaged in various ways by direct contact with the beach and other obstructions beneath the surface of the water.
Still further, because of the entirely make shift nature of such prior art practices, it is known where the boat is left unattended to have it pulled free from its securing point and drift away. This may lead only to the inconvenience of having to locate the boat, or in more aggravated situations to severe damage to the boat such as were it is carried down stream over rocks or into other such obstructions.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a securing apparatus operable temporarily to secure a work object in a secure position even in the most remote location; which has particular utility in securing boats or the like on beaches or river banks where no readily available means exists for otherwise securing the boat; and which can conveniently be carried and operated with a minimum of effort operating to prevent all of the hazards incident to conventional prior art practices and capable of conveniently being stored in transport for use when needed.